When The Monster Cries: Countdown to Disaster
by ScarletOne
Summary: Three Months Has Past... Not long ago, Takeshi, A new fellow from the city became our new friend. But what are these mysterious murders, What is Takeshi's Past? And Why does he have a Demon Tattoo like Mii? A tale of Blood and Death. MionxKeiichi
1. Chapter 1: D

_**When the Monster Cries: Countdown to Disaster**_

_**When Love Cries**_

_**Prologue: Tale**_

_Hinamizawa bears a long gruesome past... I lived there once, I was also killed there... Many times to be exact. let me guess? You think ''How can you die more than one time?'' Well maybe this will clear up things, My name once was Rika Furuude, or also called the Reincarnation of ... You know._

_Once my fate was death, no never less how many times i resisted my life... I could never get past the day i was destined to die, but with the help of a special friend of mine... I... I mean we finally achieved a happy future... Or so we thought._

_This is the story of a really terrible experience in my past life... My soul still bear the wounds of that incident... Sounds interesting? Shall we begin?_

_Takeshi Keidaro and hes family newly had moved to Hinamizawa, He was about the same age as Mi, Rena-chan and Kei-kun. It has a nostalgic feeling when we greeted the Keidaro family to our village... It remained me of the first time we greeted Kei-kun._

_Eventually Keidaro-san, joined our game club... He was a nice person too. I'll bet Kei-kun thought it was nice to have an another boy as company too. But it didn't take long before we all became close friends... To be exact it felt he always had been there._

_Now... Let's take a look into Takeshi's Past..._

_''So you're finally moving Kenta-san?'' The doctor said to Takeshi's father. Hes father is a respected advocate in Nagasaki. At the moment Takeshi, age 17 is taking is yearly medical check before they move from Nagasaki._

_''Yes, Everything is sorted out.'' The father replied. Takeshi's father was a really tall man due usual Japanese height. He also had a friendly face and dark brown hair, which you only could see that it was brown when sunlight shined on it, or else you would think it was black._

_''What about you Takeshi? Looking forward to it?'' The doctor send the word message to the young teenager. ''Yeah, I heard much good much cool things about the country side!'' Takeshi was always a man of hes word, he was to be exact really scared to commit sins like lying. He was a Young handsome man, with dark eyes, black hair and a face which shined kind and intelligent._

_''Well, I have good news for both of you.'' The doctor smiled to the parent and son. ''What is it?'' They both said. ''Well, It seems your disease has stabilized since last year, I don't even you will need the medicine anymore!'' The Doctor grinned. Takeshi in fact had a quite rare brain disease, but it didn't make him dumber or anything, no no. If he didn't take his medicine in the past, He would lose hes 'moral' you could say._

_''Wow! Awesome!'' Takeshi cheered, now as he thought he would never need to take the bad tasting liquid again. ''Are you sure Doctor Obha-san?'' The father asked with a face of worry. ''Yes! 100%.'' The Doctor smiled with a 'Don't Worry' Face._

_''Well, Thank you Doctor Obha-san. We should probably leave now, We still have some packing to do before the big day tomorrow.'' The father looked at the Dr. First then hes son. They both nodded as a reply and Takeshi and hes father left the room._

____________

_The Next Day_

_Both father and son left their old home within the streets of Nagasaki, looking forward to get away from the noisy city and begin a new peaceful life in the Japanese country side. The train ride would take some hours. Takeshi had not even been on board more than 16 minutes before he begun to whine how boring it was..._

_''Hey... Takeshi...'' The father looked at hes son, with a serious face. ''What's the matter pops?'' Takeshi turned away from the window which he was currently staring out off, trying to kill some time and boredom._

_''Wouldn't be nice if mother was with us now or-'' Suddenly Takeshi interrupted what hes father was about to say. ''Pops, didn't we agree to lay the past behind us in Nagasaki? Let's reset our life, eh?'' Takeshi grinned. ''You-You're right...'' The father sighed._

____________

_Hinamizawa_

_After a long travel they finally stood in front of their new house in the village Hinamizawa. Takeshi's father grinned proud that he actually was able to pay for a such house! (They Lived in an apartment before...) ''Wow! Impressive Pops, It looks even more awesome in reality!'' Takeshi made a foxy grin. ''It really does, Doesn't it?'' He shed a tear. _

_See Dear... I bout us an house? He talked to spirit of his wife, which he knew always was around him._

_Suddenly a girl ran up the father and sun. She was wearing a white skirt, a blue top, which matched her blue eyes and also she had bark brown hair. ''Hiya! Are you the new neighbours!? I wonder, I wonder!'' The girl grinned. ''You can bet we are! Takeshi's father said proud and shook the girl's hand. Takeshi looked at hes father and sweatdropped..._

_Then eventually Takeshi shook the girls hand, before meeting her sight. They both blushed when their eyes meet. ''H-h-hey... Um... W-w-what's y-y-your n-n-name?'' Takeshi tried to sprout out. ''Hau hau... Um... I mean... Rena Ryuguu!'' She shouted a little while blushing. ''My name is Takeshi Keidaro, Nice to meet you Ryuguu-san.'' _

___________________________

_Hi all hope you enjoyed this little prologue! Next chapter we're going to do a Time Jump! 3 months to be exact. This takes place in the end of the series._

_I might change the rating further into the story, Very much blood and gore further one, You have been warned! XD_

_PS: Sorry for spelling Mistakes and Grammar, I'm not a english talker or writer ^^'_


	2. Chapter 2: E

**When Love Cries**

**Chapter 1: Shock**

Three Months have now passed since Takeshi moved to the village, He joined our club and everyone is getting along with eachother.

________

Yougua Family's House

Outside the house it was raining, a quite powerfull rain too, it slammed against the windows and the thunder trembled trough the skies.

''No! Please!'' The old man of the Yougua family cried as he stood face to face with the murder which just killed hes wife. The blood of the woman was everywhere... The floor, the walls.

The old man stood in the front of the door of hes grandson's room. A boy of the age twelve.

Of course the grandfather would do everything in hes power to protect hes young grandchild, but in this situation what could he do?

''Can you please move Yougua-san.'' The murder said calm. In the old man's eyes all he could see was a middle height young man... And the shadow who covered hes features. ''Please, I do anything you want, just don't kill my grandson!'' The old man cried to the murderer, but for no use. The murder just simply waved his hands in refuse. ''Why... Why are you doing this!?'' The old grandfather yelled desperate, as tears begun to fall down hes cheeks, in both fear and confusion.

''Because I want to.'' The murder simply said calm. He smiled friendly to the man who stood in the front of the bedroom door, crying in fear. ''W-what?'' The man said scared to death. ''I want to kill you're grandchild.'' The murder smiled yet again to the old man. ''H-has he ever done anything to you!?'' The grandfather yelled to the mysterious murder, which seemed to still have the same emotion under the conversation.

''No.'' The murder simply said, with a calm voice. It was kind of weird that someone could stay this calm under a crime scenario.

Before the old man could say anything, he felt a shockwave of massive pain go trough hes body. He looked down at hes chest and saw a kitchen knife planted into hes chest and the blood gushing out. Then the lighting outside made the darkness disappear in the house and he saw the face of hes murder and hes wife... And now soon hes grandchild. ''Y-you...'' That was the old man's last words, before blood came streaming out of hes mouth and nose. He collapsed at the floor trying to pull him self together. But it was no use because the next stab came from an another knife which the murder planted into the poor dying man's neck. The grandfather died instantly, there was no use to fight.

The murder took some paper out of hes pocket and dried away the old mans blood which he had in hes face and hands. He then walked calm towards the child's door. Stepping on the old man's corpse on the way.

The murder opened the door to the child room silently, seeing the child's sleeping body. The shadow of the heartless young man walked toward the bed the child was sleeping on with calm steps, before you knew it, he stood right beside the sleeping child. ''No, Aren't you cute?'' The murder smiled then took a clean knife out of hes jacket and sliced it into the child's neck in a second. All the boy could do was make a low-pitched moan of pain. Then... He was dead. Even thought the child had passed away, hes blood still gushed out of the wound and spreading on the pillow and rest of the bed. ''I'm sorry. If i had time i would clean up the mess. Sleep well, child.'' the murder smiled and strokes hes hands trough the dead child's hair and left the room silently, closing the door behind him saying, Goodnight.

_________

Later that Morning

The police crowded the Yougua residence. Of course they were. just a few hours ago did they find three victims of a murder. The neighbours had heard screams from the house and had called police just not to long ago.

Rena walked down the road preparing to meet Keiichi and Takeshi, so they could meet Mion on the way to school. The rain had stopped and it was a quite peaceful morning. Rena, without any knowledge about the terrible murders that had taken place not far from her house, hummed as she walked down the road carefree.

''Good morning Keiichi-kun!'' The girl yelled to her friend which stood not long down the road.

''Morning, Rena!'' He smiled, to hes friend. ''You're really early up today Keiichi-kun, I wonder, wonder why?'' Rena grinned with her usual happy smile. ''How should I know?'' He questioned and chuckled, His friend then joined in giggles. ''See... Rena where is Takeshi?'' Keiichi asked Rena, which always met up with her before she met up with him in the morning. ''I don't know, he didn't show up when Rena left to met you, Keiichi-kun.'' She replied. ''Shouldn't you know?'' He grinned slyly. ''Eh? What you mean Keiichi-kun?'' Rena asked confussed over not understanding hes question. ''I mean isn't he you're boyfriend?'' Keiichi smirked slyly. ''Eeeeeh!!!???'' Rena jumped. ''Calm down i was just kidding.'' He smirked. ''Hau hau... Keiichi-kun, don't say weird things like that!'' She sighed.

''Kei-chan, Rena! Good Morning!'' Not to far down the road was Mion, a tomboyish green haired girl. ''Morning!'' Both Rena and Keiichi said as they joined the Green haired girl on their way to school.

___________

At the Yougua Residence

''Any leads Yrichi-san?'' A fellow detective which was working with a very experience detective named Yrichi Kumerai. He was from the city and was a typical man in hes early 30s. Black hair and a face which glowed of intelligence. ''No, It seems the murder didn't have time to wipe away fingerprints, nor do we believe he used gloves. Even so there is a 10% Possibility he did, but all DNA and fingerprints aren't from the murder, just the victims. To be exact, We haven't found a single lead which can lead us to murder, all we off evidence is two knifes which was used to stab the Wife and the Husband.'' The detective sighed, This case so far was a hard one.

''Do you think the murder was someone who held a grudge against the family?'' The fellow detective asked Yrichi. ''I highly doubt that, but of course I can be wrong, but after their person profiles... They aren't the kind of people which would have enemies, and not enemies which could do this to them.'' He replied with yet an another sigh.

''Do you think there will be more killings?'' The fellow detective asked witha worried look. '', Yes... I think this is not the last murder that will happen in Hinamizawa...'' Yrichi sighed worried.

_____________

At the Sonozaki Household

''Oryou-sama... Have the news reached you?'' One of the Sonozaki's guards asked the leader of the Sonozaki family as he entered her room. ''Yes, Just recently...'' The old woman replied calm. ''What are you going to do?'' The man asked with a face expressing fear. ''See... Kima... Have you heard the legend about the Akumakki family...?'' The old woman asked the young guardian, which seemed confused why she would change topic like that so sudden.

''Yes of course, Oryou-sama.'' He replied as polite he could, of course he had heard the story. It was an old scary legend that adults used to scare their children to not trust people from outside of the village, but that's long ago. ''Then you also know about the Reincarnation of the Devil?'' She asked, not facing the young guardian, just staring out of the window.

''Y-yes.'' The man replied to the old family leader, altrough he had no idea where this conservation were going. ''Tell... The other head families... If three murders happens again... We have to evacuate the village... Or we'll die...'' The young man's eyes widened, at first he thought this was some kind of joke, but the serious voice of the village head was to serious. ''Alright, Oryou-sama.'' The man bowed and left the room, still with no clue what was going on.

Oryou Sonozaki thought as she contined staring out of the window. ''Mion... Please be careful, if my theory is correct... That human is more nonhuman than anything or anyone in this world... It's a Beast... A Monster.'' She whispered to herself. ''After all these years, I wouldn't even think that old geezer would send such... Monster here.''

______

At School

The School day had ended. And Mion's club had just finished today's game... As usual she was victorious and Keiichi... Well Keiichi was the loser, yet again and now it was time for the feared Punishment game, and since Mion was the winner... She could come up with a punishment for Keiichi. Many times before he had to wear the most embarrassing costumes you could imagine, but this time Mion had something different in her mine...

''OK! Kei-chan, I thought about the perfect punishment for you! Ahahahaha!'' She laughed, enjoying that she could punish poor Keiichi yet again, even thought she was secretly in love with the boy... It didn't seems so tough...

Keiichi grumbled annoyed, not looking forward for the punishment Mion was about to slam into hes face. ''Yeah! Yeah! Know the deal... Just bring me the damn costume already so i can finish this without dying...'' He sighed annoyed. ''Sorry to disappoint you Kei-chan! But no costumes this time!'' She smirked evil to him, making him even more nervous than what he already was. ''You're punishment is... For a week you must answer every and i mean every question what we, the 'non-losers' ask you, And you have to say the truth!'' She grinned devily. Everyone in the club laughed. ''This going to be fun!!'' Grinned Satoko ''Niphaa!'' Rika agreed,

But Keiichi's face of fear disappeared and he looked suspicious at Mion. ''Why such punishment? It's not that embarrassing... Is the Almighty Queen of Games running low on good ideas to torture you're poor friend?'' Keiichi smirked, clearly enjoying to tease Mion like this, but who wouldn't?!

''No, trust me Keiichin, Our questions going make you wish you never was born, Ahahaha!'' She laughed victorious.

''Hmmm... I still don't believe you... Tell me what are you winning on this?'' He asked, now suddenly a little more serious.

The first thought that hit Mion, was she could use this opportunity to get an honestly answer from Keiichi about how he felt for her, but she could never say that! No! NO! As begun to day dream that Keiichi confessed to when she asked that question, before she heard Keiichi voice yelling her name, and in a second she snapped out of it.

''Ehhh!? Oh... Eh... Kei-chan... What did you ask me again?'' Mion was blushing slightly because of her fantasy and was... Well almost 100% gone in them too...

''What are YOU Gaining from this, Mion?'' He asked again, with an voice of him being really annoyed, because he had to repeat the question. ''Ehhh!'' Now Mion was blushing even more. No good! At this point Kei-chan will notice this stupid girly blushing! She yelled to herself in her mind. Then she gave herself a mental slap and responded to Keiichi.

''Nothing you need to worry about!'' She snapped. Keiichi was taken a back Little of this, but he just grunted as a reply.

_______

On the Way Home

''Bye, Rena! See you tomorrow.'' Keiichi waved to hes friend as he entered hes house. She nodded with a smile and contined her walk to her home. It was already sunset and everything around her was silent, even the birds were silent. It was nice but creepy at the same time and Rena felt that the atmosphere was not actually really comfortable.

Her legs begun o move faster. she didn't like the feeling at all, she just wanted to go home fast as possible.

Suddenly she heard a loud, weird sound in the woods on her left, she instantly stopped and looked into that direction. Since shes was naturally a curious person, she walked into the direction where the sound came from. Even it was really creepy, but it was exiting at the same time.

After Rena had walked trough some trees and bushes, she came to an little opening in the forest. The sound could be heard again, and it came from the back off a tree on her right. She walked slowly in the direction, the sound repeated it'self more and more. Her heart was beating against her chest and she breathed heavily. She took a peek behind the three and in that moment her blue eyes widened and she let out a scream of fear and shock which send all the nearby birds in the threes flying, to escape the frightened girl scream.

__________________________

Sorry for Grammar and Typos XD Cya soon ^^


End file.
